Sweet Dreams
by Golden Heart Poetry
Summary: The trolls relied on soper slime to be rid of their terrible nightmares, but on the asteroid their is none so they must find a substitute and fast. And yes this is a Tavris fanfic however I try to keep it on a border of flushed and colliganus
1. Nightmares

*knock knock* Tavros wakes up in his room he wonders who is knocking. Even though the concept of night and day is fake because you're on an asteroid everyone usually passes out in their rooms at the same time. *knock knock* you get out of bed because they are obviously not going away *BANG BANG BANG!* "I AM COMING!" You say as you open the door. The person standing in front Tavros you is the last person he would expect. "Um . . . Hello Vriska ?" Tavros asked Vriska didn't answer but rather just pushed her way in to his room. She was wearing her normal shirt and some sleeping shorts. She doesn't speak until she is sitting on his bed and Tavros closes the door. "I can't sleep" she says "Without the soper slime whenever I close my eyes I get nightmares."  
>As she says this Tavros realized the bags under her eyes from her lack of sleep. "Yah . . ." Tavros said "Everyone has been having them, even myself, but I seem to be the only one that still gets a good night sleep." Vriska stared at him in astonishment she wouldn't have imagined him to be the one unaffected by nightmares.<br>"Really? Why don't they bother you?"  
>Tavros replied with" Well I really don't know. I guess I just don't care. Well I mean . . ." He looked at his mechanical legs, the mere replica of what his legs used to be but an improvement to the legs that couldn't work. "Well my whole life is a nightmare." He closed his eyes and a tear came out. He never told anyone of his pain not even Gamzee his best brother, but now here he was about to spill his guts to the girl who made him a cripple in the first place. "I am weak by all troll standards, I am a coward, I can't imagine killing another living being, I have always been called a wimp or useless or a disgrace, and that was before I lost my legs and that made me a burden to everyone, I killed tinker bull the only one who I could actually trust, my only friend is a clown who is high all the time and always tries to flirt with me even though I don't like him in that way, and the only girl I have ever loved constantly picks on me and makes me feel like shit and the only time she wants to actually talk to me it's because she is having nightmares." At this point Tavros's tears where sobs going down his face. He felt so weak and vulnerable he was scared to open his eyes scared that Vriska was either laughing at him or if she left disgusted with him. However what happened was completely different. She was staring at him in . . . In pity, she also looked sad like she had regretted all that she had done to him. "I am sorry" Tavros continued "I shouldn't have said all of that to you." Vriska grabbed a tissue and whipped brown the tears from his face.<br>"No you are right, I had no right complaining to you after the hell I have put you though." Vriska said "It is just that . . . You are the only one I can talk to. And the closest thing I have to a friend on this damn thing. Everyone else hates me here. And the funny thing is that they all hate me for what I had done to you. But you don't." Vriska walked to the door "But I can't do anything without hurting you can me?" She started to walk out the door  
>"No!" Tavros said as he grabbed her wrist. "Please don't go Vriska. I didn't mean it like that."<br>Vriska looked at Tavros "Why? All I do is hurt you."  
>"Um . . . Hey I think I might know something to help your nightmares!" Tavros exclaimed<br>"Tavros I really don't think you can . . ." Vriska started but Tavros was already guiding her to his bed.  
>"Lay down." Said Tavros<br>"Why?"  
>"Just do it. It will help with both of our nightmares."<br>"Fine"  
>Tavros lifted the blankets so Vriska could get in and after she got in he got in the bed after her.<br>"What the hell do you think you're doing Tavros?"  
>"Well the Dave human once told me something about humans 'sleeping' together and I thought it was weird. But I realized that because humans don't have soper slime they probably do this instead to ward off nightmares."<br>Vriska smiled a bit "Well it better work Torreadork." She knew that Dave was probably referring to the human version of filling buckets but laying here beside Tavros made her feel safe and she actually believed it would work. "Hey Tavros can I tell you something?" She said crawling on top of him a bit to look him in the face.  
>"Um . . . Yah sure" Tavros said as he turned a bit to look at her better.<br>She bent closer to him and kissed him "Tell anyone about this and I will stab that lance of yours right in the center of your shirt.


	2. The Lamb and the lioness

~9 hours later~

Terezi walks through the halls of the asteroid. She pauses a second as she sniffs the air. "What is that smell?" She muttered "It smells . . . Scandalous, yet strange . . . hehe a lamb sleeps with a lion." She moved closer to where the sent is coming from and she realized that she was slowly moving closer to Tavros's room. "Tavros oh Tavros what are you up to?" She tried to concentrate block out his smell and focus on the other sent. "It's a high blood I know. But nothing like Feferi or Eridan. He would never be anywhere near as calm if he was by Equiuas. Gamzee? No it's not him if it was then I would smell some faygo or soper slime." She stood outside the door but she already knew who it was. "Vriska Vriska Vriska you went looking for a late night peanut butter snack I see." Terezi laughed to herself. "You're lucky dear Sersket if it was anyone other than Tavros I would have called all of our other friends to watch your wall of shame." She heard a certain feline feline troll talking to a much grumpier one down the hall "But for his sake I will only get two."

Tavros woke up with Vriska's head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him like he was a big teddybear. He smiled and blushed he had always wished for a moment like this to happen. Well for her to hug him at least it was too bad that she wasn't awake. As he woke up more he started moving a bit but as he moved she clutched to him tighter then he stopped moving enjoying being held and the warmth of her body on his. Then she started to rub against him at first he didn't know what she was doing then he realized it. She was having a wet dream. She held him tighter and started rubbing her pussy on his leg and he though he heard her whisper "Tavros". He couldn't feel it but he knew it was happening and it turned him on. One of the lucky things about his accident is that it only paralyzed his legs everything else was working just fine. She started panting more and more as she kept rubbing against him. So he decided to get daring. He slid his hand down and started rubbing her over her shorts. Then he heard her moan in pleasure and at that moment she had also woke up. "What do you think you are doing?" She yelled.  
>You freeze too scared to move.<br>"Um . . . Well you were having a wet dream and . . . Uh . . . I thought . . . I could help."  
>Her eyes narrowed then relaxed in to a sinister kind of smile. "Well well pupa looks like we have gotten ourselves in to a situation. I have caught you but are you prepared to finish what you started?" Her smile became wicked as she talked.<br>"Um . . . What?"  
>"Well because of you I am all excited so why don't you be a man and finish what you started?" Vriska said as she grabbed his wrist and started moving his hand back down. "You wouldn't have me finish the job myself would you?"<br>"Um . . . Okay I will finish my job"  
>Tavros started rubbing her like he did before and Vriska was moaning again and grabbed his head and started kissing and before he knew it they were making out. He didn't even know when his hand got under her underwear but he knew exactly when she started repaying him for his work. Tavros couldn't believe what was happening but he kept up with Vriska's passion as clothing slowly came off and they were both naked feeling the ecstasy that only lovers can have. The feeling increased as they decided to have sex in the way that was forbidden on Alternia. Vriska held on to Tavros's horns as she felt his bulge slide in to her nook and she bounced enjoying the pleasure of it as it moved inside of her. She kept bouncing harder and harder and faster. "Vriska!" Tavros moaned "I think I am going to . . ." Vriska cut him off by kissing him deeply. "Don't worry puppa let your genetic material go inside of me." Said Vriska. Tavros had then started moving harder and harder and she felt a rush of pleasure as she orgasmed and then felt Tavros's genetic material fill up her nook. Out of breath and tired they both collapsed on the bed. However Vriska didn't feel done with Tavros, she felt a need for him a desire. A thirst for more that could never be quenched. That she had to have the little bull and would kill anyone if they tried taking him from her. And then she realized that she was an addict and sex was her drug . . . No it wasn't just the sex, it was who she was having sex with that made her an addict. She looked at Tavros who quite visibly had just as much pleasure as she had. His muscular upper body from all that time in a wheelchair, his soft face that is always inviting but she didn't care about those as much as she cared about his heart. He had a heart of gold and more impressively a heart that can actually love her. She thought that she could never be loved and that is why she locked herself away and became the bully that everyone hated her for being. But not him the main target of her torture. But now she didn't want to hurt him at all. All she wanted was love.<p> 


	3. The cat the crab the ships

"Just this way to Tavros's room." Terezi said with a smile on her face.  
>"I still say your bluffing Terezi There is no way in hell that Vriska would actually be sleeping with Tavros. First of all she would probably complain and bitch about his sleeping habits and second of all he wouldn't be able to sleep with a psychotic criminal who had tried to kill him. The psychotic bitch only gets with the wimp in romcoms or shitty fan fiction." Said Karkat<br>"I wouldn't doubt it." Said Nepeta "I mean it is pawsable they had that purrfict matespritship when we were in the game. However I really don't ship them myself I am much more in to a GamTav ship."  
>"Then who do you ship Vriska with?" Terezi said<br>"Her right hand. She is really hard to ship with people." Napeta sighed  
>"Well here we are who wants to do the honors and open the door?" Terezi laughed<br>"Um are you sure it's safe to just barge in their?" Karkat asked concernedly "I mean we all know Vriska does not need much reason to kill us."  
>Terezi took a deep whiff and breathed out being able to get a perfect picture of the two lovers behind the door. "Oh trust me she won't be coming after us in the state that she is currently in." As she said this Terezi put her hand on the doorknob and swung it open.<br>Karkat barely saw what was inside until he was assaulted by a pillow smashing in to his face.  
>"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Roars a pissed off Vriska.<br>Napeta, deciding to ignore the several death threats that came after bounded in to the room. "Aww you two are so cute." She exclaimed as she saw them "OMG you two are totes my new OTP." The excitement that built had her bounding and pouncing across the room completely ignoring the very descriptive ways Vriska was telling her about her death and Tavros's extremely nervous look about him. "Wow I can't believe that I have so easily become a Tavris shipper but it's just too amazing! I mean look at you two you are purrrfect! But why are you covering your selves with blankets so much? . . . Wait a second . . ." That is when Napeta realized that there was clothing strewn all about the floor. "Oh . . . Um . . . I am going to check on Karkity to see if he is alright." And she dashed out of the room blushing.  
>Terezi just stood in the doorway smiling with Vriska scowling at her. "Looks like the long arm of justice is at the end of Tavros's bulge."<br>"I will shit on all of your scalemates." Vriska replied.


	4. Unhappy clown

The word of the new relationship spread around the meteor like wild fire. Every troll knew about the "sleeping buddies" before any of them had even thought about having their first meal. The hot news died out quickly however as they all reminded themselves about the adventures Vriska and Tavros had during suburb and was soon one of the last thing on the mind of the trolls. We'll all accept one.

A pillow sailed across the room flying at very high velocity right at Karkat witch he barely managed to doge. "What do you mean Tavros and Vriska are now a thing?!" Gamzee roared "She almost killed him! Why would he want to be with her?"  
>Gamzee was currently on a rampage throughout his room destroying or throwing whatever he got his hands on as Karkat did all he could to calm him down from this sudden outburst.<br>"I know I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes but I did. Hell I can't remember ever seeing either of them so happy before." It was at that moment that Gamzee punched the metal wall next to him causing an indent in the shape of his knuckles. "Holy fuck man what is your problem? Tavros is happy Vriska is . . . Well not as bitchy why can't you be happy for them?"

"Why?" Gamzee whispered "MOTHERFUCKING WHY! Maybe because I had to take my friend to a hospital after what that motherfucking bitch had done to him. Or maybe it was because the hospital refused him treatment because he is a motherfucking rust blood! Possibly because I almost had to break that doctor's motherfucking arm just to make sure that my friend would live! You motherfucking tell me why I can't be happy for them!" Karkat attempted to put his hand on Gamzee's shoulder to try to calm him down but instead Gamzee grabbed his wrist and tightened his grip till it felt as if it was going to break. "Not even you showed him mercy that day! You told him to stop playing games for girls! But dose this look like a motherfucking game?!"

"Gamzee please let go! You are hurting me!" Karkat cried out.

Gamzee closed his eyes "She almost killed him yet he loves her but when I tried to love him . . ." A tear rolled down his face. His hand went limp as it let go of Karkat's wrist and he slowly opened his eyes, as if waking up from a nap. "Hey motherfucker I think I accidentally got my nap on just their I hope you didn't tell me anything too important."

Karkat eyed him nervously rubbing his wrist "Nothing other than that Tavros and Vriska are officially matesprits."

"Really?!" Gamzee said with a drunken Grin "Good for them, just like I always say brother, mother fucking miracles." Gamzee turned to walk out the door "I am going to go get my congratulating on. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure man" Karkat said as he walked next to him. However he noticed that the pain and sadness had never left Gamzee's eyes


	5. Attention

That day in the central computer room was filled with trolls. After Terezi had spread the word about Vriska and Tavros, Vriska had spent time telling everyone that they were not officially matesprits, at least not yet. However this was not the rumors going around everyone's mind, what they were thinking about was the lack of clothing they had when Terezi found them. For the girls they were interested in a cure for their nightmares. The guys were interested in the sex. However neither gender wanted to admit this to the other so in order to hide the conversations they spoke through Trollian.

GC: H3 h3 h3 s33ms l1ke your n1ght w1th T4vros was a good subst1tute for soper sl1me

AG: Well what do you expect? It was my Idea after all and hell it probably even 8oosted up his ego a 8it 8eing able to sleep with such a 8eautiful girl. Trust me it worked out 8etter than soper slime.

GA: If It Worked Out So Well For You I Do Think That Maybe I Shall Try Sleeping With Him As Well.

GA:If It Works As Well As You Say Then I Would Like To Be Rid Of The Nightmares As Well.

GA: Even If It Does Mean . . . Doing Certain Reproductive Acts.

AG: Excuse me? If you think I will just let you do that you are wrong.

GA: Why? It's Not Like You Have Claimed Him As A Matesprite Or Anything.

AA: I agree with Kanya if he cures y0u 0f y0ur nightmares then every0ne sh0uld be able t0 sleep with him t0 be cured 0f their nightmares as well.

AG: Shut up gar8age can!

AC: :33 Oh come on guys. I can not be the only Tavrisk shipper here. They obviously have some felines towards each othfur.

CC: Vriska why don't you stop glubbing around the bush and tell us how you reelly feel? 38D

AG: There is nothing to tell!

GC: Vr1sk4 I c4n t3ll th4t you 4r3 ly1ng

AG: UGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

AG: Fine maybe I do have some feelings for him. Happy now?

AA: have y0u t0ld him? He deserves t0 kn0w y0ur em0ti0n t0wards him even m0re then we d0.

AG: FUCK ALL OF YOU!

-arachnidsGrip has ceased trolling-

After Vriska signed out of her computer she immediately stormed over to Tavros. She cleared her thought loudly to indicate her presence to him when he turned around to see her she said "You. me. Your room. One hour. Okay?" She was staring at him the whole time but she made sure she was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.  
>"Uhh. . . Okay." He responded<br>She then turned around for the door to go off in to the hallways but before she left she said "See you then sweetie." In a sweet tone that threw everyone off.

After a full minute passed with Tavros frozen in his spot the silence was finally broken after Terezi yelled "Get it in Tavros!" Witch snapped him out of it and allowed him to continue the conversation he was having with the guys.

TA: wow 2ounds liike 2omeone want2 two have a round two ㈴6

AT: yah , , , I guess it seems that way

CA: Oh come on tavv you can't be so dense as to not knoww wwhat is goin on here. She is obviously usin you.

AT: do you really think so

CA: is wwater wwet? Come on Tavv. the midnight vvisit, the announcement of that she wwants some more and evven the fact that someone of her blood cast normally wwouldn't even look at you. She obviously is just trying to get me jealous.

AT: Umm . . . I don't think . . .

CT: D- Highb100d if I may, although you bring up many valid points however I do not believe this to be Vriska's ultimate goal. It seems to me like Vriska has feelings for the low b100d however she dose not quite know how to show her feelings properly

CT: D- At least that is how Nepeta informs me. She is very adamant about this theory of hers.

CT: However I do hope that the low b100d would tell me the 100d details of their night together

CT: Oh my please e%cuse me while I go get my self a towel

TA: For once I agree with the sweaty pile of 2hiit

TA: why don't you tell u2 about your liittle arachniid experiience

AT: uhhhhhhhhhhhh , , ,  
>AT: i THINK I SHOULD GO AND UH , , , PREPARE FOR THE DATE<p>

-adiosToreadore has ceased trolling-


End file.
